


A New Age

by KingRulk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRulk/pseuds/KingRulk
Summary: Following the events of Batman in Bethlehem. Gotham has been destroyed. A conspiracy begins to unfold. What happened to yesterday's heroes? Now the proteges of those heroes fight to uphold their legacies. The old heroic age is dead. Welcome to the new age of heroes.





	1. A Tale of Seven Cities

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story. Never written anything before but really wanted to give it a shot.

 

**Gotham**

_Six months ago_

Gotham is no more. Fire and smoke cover the rubble of once proud skyscrapers. In the smoke standing on the levelled concrete, Damian Wayne, Batman.

“My city, they destroyed my city”

_Now_

“You think I don’t know that?” a voice buzzed in over his com link. “I was there too, we all were they killed millions of people to stop the Joker plague. That doesn’t mean we stoop to their level these soldiers are just innocent men doing their job.”

Damian is crouched in a dense underbrush, peering between twigs and branches at a bustling complex. The night is silent, only the guards footsteps can be heard echoing through the darkness

He emits somewhat of a growl, “They killed innocent people, people with families that were scared, just trying to stay alive in a living nightmare. If they think they can get away with murdering my citizens, I’ll show them what Hell really is.”

He darts to a nearby guard post. Appearing as nothing more than a shadow. A batarang whistles through the air striking a guard in the eye, killing him instantaneously.

“Who would’ve guessed that you would’ve made your father look like a ray of sunshine.”

Two more guards patrol an upper walkway. Blood smears the steel wall as Damian effortlessly rips both their throats.

“You can leave at any time Commissioner. No one’s making you help me”

The comm link buzzes in again as Damian slinks through an airshaft.

“You know I agree with what you’re doing…. I just don’t agree with the how. Your father would never hav..”

“My father died fighting the same war I am now!” A guard sharply turns from his surveillance monitors, hearing Damian’s raised voice. He’s swiftly met with a boot, forcing his face into the monitor glass piercing his face. Damian’s voice turns cold again, “He lost because he didn’t do what he had to”

“No, he lost because he didn’t know what he was fighting, none of us did.”

As Damian browses the screens a panel stands above his head, engraved with large red lettering. “Department of Homeland Security”.

**Metropolis**

Metropolis is the pinnacle of modern innovation. Buildings spiral in bright white structures, neon holograms act as billboards illuminating clean roads with solar powered cars. Holographic words spread over the highway “Metropolis, the future is here”

Among the pristine sidewalks, pedestrians move about, reading headlines on their televised glasses. “Luthor elected as mayor”. Suddenly, their attention is diverted to somewhere else. In the sky a faint projectile is seen flying above the urban towers. Debris comes hurling towards the citizens as it impacts the building. A mother and her daughter helplessly shrink to the ground as piece of infrastructure plummets towards them, it’s shadow growing with every second of its descent. The little girl closes her eyes. The city shakes as the crash is heard

The little girl opens her eyes to see a familiar red and yellow S. “Superman!!!” He hovers above the ground holding her in one harm and her mother in the other.

“Run along now, I got a vile villain whose face needs punching” He winks, as he gently lowers them back to earth. Changing his focus to the source of the destruction, Parasite.

A sonic boom can be heard as he hurls himself towards the purple creature. His impact shatters every window for five blocks.

“You know what I don’t get? Why do all you criminal types use the same names?” His right hand delivers a blow to Parasites jaw, sending purple, mutated spit through the air. “I mean how many parasites have there been? Can’t you come up with any new names?!”

“KKKKKIIIILLLLL YYYYOOOUUUU” The creature hisses through his canine teeth, trying to clench into Superman’s left shoulder.

He instantly maneuvers around the lunge and retaliates with an upper cut. Teeth sprinkle across the ground. “And that’s the other thing. Why do all of you come to Metropolis? I mean even before I was Superman, my dad was beating you guys senseless, nothings changed.” Superman whizzes to a nearby street light, uprooting it from the pavement.

“Plus, haven’t you heard? Metropolis has a one hundred percent lock em up guarantee. Once we put you away-“using the pole as a joust he strikes parasite in the stomach, driving him into the concrete. “-you never get out”

Superman hovers victoriously over an unconscious parasite. Bending the steel of the lamp he restrains Parasite’s limp body.

“Having all the fun without me, eh?”

Superman turns to see the M’akus, the Martian Manhunter floating downward. His appearance vastly resembling that of his father, J’onn J’onzz, the original Manhunter.

“Well I guess the whole faster than a speeding bullet thing helps me be slightly more on time than you.”

“I suppose so, also please tell me you did not use the term “vile villain”, even your dad would’ve found that cliché”

“Hey if it ain’t broke don’t fix it, would you mind taking our buddy here to SuperMax I have other important things to attend to”

“Sure, you know how much I just love clean up duty, that’s what really wins over the masses.” As M’arkus lifted Parasite over his should Superman rocketed back across the Metropolis sky, leaving nothing but a red and blue streak in his trail.

As he descended onto an apartment patio a door slowly opens

“I thought you had forgotten” Kathy Kent stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair blowing over her shoulder, trailing in towards the house.

“I would never forget our anniversary, I’m fairly sure super memory is one of my powers, right after ventriloquism”. From behind his back he produces a stuffed teddy bear. His hand moves the bears head, pretending the voice has a ridiculously high, squeaky voice. “Wook at me, I’m suuuuuper adorable!”.

“Sure, the bear is cute not sure you should quit your day job and start puppet shows just yet.” A coy smile parted across her lips. “And too bad super intelligence isn’t on that list of super powers.”

“Why would I need that, I’ve got you.” Before his words were in the air, he had zipped back into the house, his wife lovingly cradled in his arms.

**Central City**

Dark, stormy clouds hover over Central city. Strange and colorful lightning bolts light up the sky. A mark of the speed force’s changes to the city. Nature itself becoming twisted since the death of Wally West, the Flash. A scarlet streak races the city streets. The mantle of Flash was passed on to the only suitable successor, Iris West, the Daughter of Wally West. Suddenly, a crack of thunder is heard, green lightning strikes a highway intersection. Breaking through parkways and cement, leaving cars teetering over the elevated structures.

As a family’s vehicle begins to tip over the side, a familiar streak rushes towards them. Bursting through the doors and clearing the family to safety. On the ground level, more civilians run in terror as vehicles and chunks of street fall from the sky. The Flash moving quicker than thought itself, bobs and weaves through the panic induced crowd. Carrying as many as she can out of harm’s way.

Once the chaos is clear she heads to the sight of the lightning’s impact. A crater is left where there once was street lights, road signs, and pavement. In the center stands a cloaked man. His form is strange and morphed. He seems almost hunched over, his muscle mass is unbalanced leaving certain parts of his body dense and huge while others looked almost atrophied. His appearance similar to that of a Hunchback.

“Hey you! Are you alright!” The Flash called down from above the crater.

The figure remained unmoving, keeled over looking at the ground.

As the Flash ran along the heavily inclined walls of the pit she reassuringly called again. “Don’t worry I’ll have you out of here in a flash!”

The figures voice creaked out, seeming to almost surprise himself. “Oh….how’ve I’ve missed those terrible puns. Thank you for asking but I’m fine, in fact I’ve never been better”.

His misshapen face turned to her as she came to a halt directly behind him. Her jaw drops, she stands stunned, a speedster unable to move. “J-Jai?”

“I’ve missed you so much these past few months, my dear sister”.

**Star City**

A moonlit city stands tall, covered in snow. Pearly white rooftops reflect the moon’s glow. A car peels around a street corner, flinging snow and gravel. As the car loses friction it careens into a wall, demolishing the hood.

“We gotta make a run for it, Vinny!” Two men exit the vehicle carrying boxes marked “Star Labs”

“She’s right behind us, we gotta leave the cargo!” As they scurry through an alleyway, one of them falls too the ground, an arrow protruding from his back.

“Oh god, oh god, please don’t hurt me”. The standing stranger drops his stolen goods, holding his hands up in surrender. Suddenly, a figure exits the shadows, garbed in a green hood, brandishing a bow and arrow.

“Please, I don’t want to die”. Tears stream down, the man’s shivering red face.

An emotionless voice emanates from the hooded figure. “Who hired you?”

“Wha-what?”

An arrow strikes the man’s knee, a crunch echoes as he falls to the ground. The snow slowly stains crimson. “I won’t ask again”.

The man barely squeaks a reply through sobs and babbling. “She didn’t give us her-her name, she jus-just told us where the supply was gonna be. Honest, she didn’t even want a cut, she just wa-wanted the supply truck hit. Please, just ta-take me to jail. The co-colds killing me”

A whistling is heard as an arrow delivers a fatal blow to the man. His body dropping lifelessly to the snow.

“Another dead end, Diggle.”

A voice rings in her ear, “What kind of criminal doesn’t take a cut of the profits?”

“The kind of criminal that doesn’t care about money, she wants to send a message.”

“What message would that be Emiko?”

“Don’t know, when she’s dead it won’t matter will it?”

**Coast City**

Coast City has remained much the same as the days when it was under the protection of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Now a new green lantern makes his way towards earth. Heading towards his predecessors’ home.

“This backwater planet is disgusting. It is unfathomable so many superb lanterns came from this dung heap.”

The dark silence of space was broken by a metallic voice coming from the Lanterns ring. “Lanterns that originated from earth include Harold Jordan, Guy D. Gardner, Kyle Ra-“

“I’m keenly aware of the list you flarking thing! I wasn’t asking a question. If Jordan would’ve told me, you were so defective I wouldn’t have accepted his blarched ring.”

The ring’s shield kept him protected as he broke through the atmosphere.

“why would class 3 civilization even require a Lantern’s full attention.” The city lights of coast city became brighter and brighter as he descended. “Saturn and Mars are located in the same sector yet this sack of zarg flark is where Lanterns seem to flock.”

“Objective located. Proceed to target.”

“Flarking thing telling me what to do”

His emerald boots touched the pavement in front of a towering business building. “Ferris Aircraft”.

A team of heavily armed men immediately surrounds the strange visitor. Rifles trained on him. “You are hereby ordered to leave the premise, or deadly force will be used” The gruff leader of the security team spoke, his scarred face unwavering. His men clearly unnerved by the visitor’s strange appearance. His purple skin and duel tentacles from his head made them assume his intent was malice in nature.

“I don’t have time for this nuisance”. In an instant his ring lit up, unleashing a bright green construct of a strange alien hammer. It swings from east to west catching each soldier in its path, hurling them into a massive dog pile. The Lantern walks forward, now unimpeded by their resistance.

Once he is directly in front of the building, he constructs a rock from his ring, throwing it at the central office’s window. “I wish to speak with Harold Ferris! It concerns his paternal figure!”

From the window a rugged, brown haired man stands. He doesn’t show signs of shock from the creature’s actions, simply irritation. “What in the actual hell have you gotten me into now old man.”

_Another location in Coast City_

A man sits in a room full of monitors, wall to wall nothing but televised recordings and news clipping cycle endlessly. His body seems human enough, but his veins carry a light tint of blue coloration. His eyes don’t seem to carry empathy as much as simply record and calculate, like a camera lens.

“Well, look what we have here. A Lantern entering our wonderful city unannounced without an invitation from our mayor,” His voice cracking like static electricity. “This simply won’t do at all.” His eyes dart to one of the screens, it immediately changes scenes from a road camera to a surveillance device posted in a room full of containers. He blinks and one of the containers open. He speaks, his voice echoing in the room being surveyed. “Major Force its time to wake up, your country needs you.” A shadowy figure emerges from the container, energy emanating from his figure, his hand raised above his head in salute. “Sir yes sir”.

**Themyscira**

On the paradise like island of Themyscira sun rays caress the Romanesque cityscape. The wind gently blowing through the lightly travelled streets. On the highest point of the city stands a castle where the princess of the Amazons stays, Cassie Sandmark, Wonder-Woman.

She overlooks the serene kingdom bestowed to her by the previous Wonder Woman, Diana. Even though she wasn’t Amazonian by blood she had fought tooth and nail to become accepted by her sisters. She owed them everything. When man’s world fell into chaos, they gave her sanctuary. They gave her what she had always wanted, family. Her previous family the Teen Titans had all disbanded or died in the war that took the former era of heroes. Now she only had one goal, protect her family.

In the distance a tumultuous storm was blowing in. It never rained on the island. There was never a dark cloud in the sky. Something ominous lurked behind these clouds, only time would tell what.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the island, the outer perimeter has been breached. Cassie leapt from the banister soaring towards the source of the blaring horn. She was unprepared for the sight she beheld. For the first time in years a man was on Paradise island, his limp body sprawled out along the beach. Two Amazonian guard use their spears to flip him on his back, his face becoming clearer. It was familiar to her.

“Jaimie?”

Her former teammate Blue Beetle remained unconscious. His sentient armor was now apparent, most of it was chipped away and shattered. His face and uncovered body were plastered with bloody contusions.

“Must’ve been one hell of a fight”. One of the guards muttered under her breath.

“Get him to the medic bay ASAP”. Cassie ordered starkly. The immediate guard through his limp body over her shoulder and headed off.

The other guard was staring off toward the incoming storm.

“Amaris this is not the time for daydreaming”. Her replying silence gave Cassie pause. She turned to match the guard’s gaze. On the horizon, the shapes of vessels became clearer, heavily armed battle ships.

The salty sea air seemed to be carrying the intruders in. A lead ship pulled ahead, leaving the remaining ships in a waiting position 50 feet away from the shore. It stopped at the sandy bank, a man exited on to the beach.

“Hello Cassie, it’s been far too long”. His voice was also familiar to her. The man that stood in front of her was another former Teen Titans teammate, Bunker. “Darling how have you been?”

His tone was pleasant, but something clearly lied beneath it. “Why are you here? You know that we have a deal. You and the rest of your world are not to interfere with our world and we will stay away from yours.”

Bunker’s voice remained the same friendly tone, “I’m afraid I might have misplaced something, a prisoner. I wouldn’t come here and break our treaty under just any circumstances. He’s a very dangerous criminal”.

Cassie’s reply was cordial at best. “Miguel, what have you gotten in to? If someone was that dangerous, we would deal with him ourselves We aren’t helpless maidens in need of rescuing.”

“Oh sweet Cassie, perhaps he went to one of the other magical islands around here hmm?” His voice lost all residual kindness that she remembered. “You are going to give him to us now or every one of you will die and blood will soak this island. That is your one and only warning.”

A bolt of lightning strikes the ocean water behind him. Wonder Woman remains unfazed, “you don’t want this Miguel.”

“You don’t know a damn thing about me and what I want anymore”.

**Atlantis**

An underwater, oceanic kingdom has laid below the depths for as long as men have walked on land. Atlantis has stood as the primary source of order in the unknown aquatic world. A king leading his people with pride and majesty. Arthur Curry, the Aquaman fought to merge both his homes, land and sea. He died fighting for his dream. His son has not followed in his father’s footsteps. Atlantis has returned to isolationism, slowly growing colder and colder toward their earth-bound brethren. The king’s former body guard Kaldur now looks after Atlantis from afar. A son of land but soldier of the deep he carries the mantle of his deceased mentor, a new Aquaman.

Pyramids of coral and towering sea weed cover the far reaches of Atlantis. Among the barnacle covered rocks Kaldur waits for his prey. Motionless, wielding a blade in each hand, blades of pure focused water. Sharper than steel. His unique abilities giving him advantage in water or on land.

Suddenly, schools of fish dart in every direction, panic induced. Vibrations could be felt everywhere. Whole pockets of air bubbles rise in the distance, evidence of vast movement in the distance.

Kaldur quietly rises from his crouched position as the threat becomes clear. The Trench, creatures of pure primal rage and hunger. Their form made of nothing but teeth, gristle, and black soulless eyes. They swarm toppling over each other, excited for the feast that was before them.

With a swipe from his right hand, the telekinetic blade in his hand grew gutting the first few monsters. His left hand sent a serrated shockwave of hardened water, cutting through the swarm. His face held the expression of pure calm as he begins being overtaken by the sheer numbers of their force.

The sound of flesh was almost audible underwater as the swarm encompasses Kaldur. The water becomes murky and dense with the foul-smelling blood of the subterranean creatures. His body is starting to show signs of failure. Cuts and gashes cover his arms and face from the vicious onslaught of beasts. Seemingly unaffected, Kaldur once again kneels and closes his eyes. The Trench lunges as one, single-minded group of killers. A second before impact he opens his eyes, now glowing blue. The tattoos on his arm lit up the same color of bright, blinding blue. As his fists clenches the water swirls and churns, forcing the creatures into a whirlpool of their fallen kinsmen. With a gurgled scream he sends his fist into the ground. The water likewise follows suit and sends the entire legion into the rocky bottom of the sea, pulverizing the cannibalistic force.

His body mangled and wounded he returns to the cave he now calls home. It gave him the perfect view of the city that was once his home and duty. He no longer held an official position to protect the people of Atlantis but it was still his home. He would die before anything happened to it. No matter what king sat on its throne.


	2. World's Finest

**World’s Finest**

 

Florescent lights illuminate bleak, gray hallways. Unconscious guards are thrown about, spread along the walls. Batman coolly paces past the wake of the carnage he wrought. His focus single minded in nature. While perusing through the security footage of this facility he had found what he was looking for.

“I’m almost to the lab” His voice moves without emotion into his com link.

“Good, hurry up and get out of there. We don’t need a higher body count.” Commissioner Gordon disappointingly states.

He walks into a dim lit room, at its center lies a large, glass cylinder. It’s filled to the brink with green fluid, the contents within remains hidden. As he approaches it his glove incased fingers caress the glass. He swiftly moves to the control panel. Punching in key command codes, the fluid starts to slowly evacuate.

A figure appears in the doorway behind Damian. His mask covered by a gold mask, body covered in black robes, brandishing a broad sword in his hand.

Batman’s voice is unfazed. “Was wondering if this place would hold any real challenges”

The figure doesn’t give an answer.

“Strong and silent type.” Turning to face the strange individual, Batman assesses his adversary. “I take it from your getup that you’re the new Azrael? Lane and Valley are both dead.” His right-hand dips into the back of his utility belt, “Let’s see if you measure up.”

Damian’s right arm snaps sending a batarang toward his opponent. Its direction heading for Azrael’s chest cavity. The weapon passes through him, his form shifting into a mist like state. He disappears into the room.

Batman is poised unflinchingly, “well, that’s new”.

In an instant, Azrael reforms behind him, slashing downward with his sword. Using his agile reflexes, the spiked gauntlets on Damian’s wrist manage to catch the blade. Both men stand in front of each other, locked in this dangerous position. The sword’s steel bursts into flame. Sending embers into the bat’s cowl, singeing his eye lids. The sweltering heat from the blade causes Damian’s grip to falter. Flesh and kevlar are torn across his torso. Batman’s arm holds his stomach as blood spills to the floor. His other arm deflects a jab from Azrael. The flames of his weapon enlightening the sharp color of his mask in contrast to his dark apparel.

Damian grunts as his opponent strikes him with a swift kick to his wound. His guard dropping, the blade once again meets its mark as it impales Batman’s right shoulder. A leathered boot is sent towards Azrael’s frame, but he once again dissipates around it, reforming he uses the hilt of his sword to bludgeon Batman’s head.

An fleshy impact is heard and the air stiffens with a metallic smell as Damian kneels on the ground. Azrael stands above him, his sword fixed in the position of an executioner. As he swings the steel downward a purple energy bolts blows through the glass walls of the tubular container. It encompasses Azrael. Burning the cloth and skin from his body, leaving a golden masked corpse laying across from Damian. From the shattered container a dark haired, green eyed woman stumbles onto the laboratory floor. Her hand raised towards Azrael, purple smoke still rising from it. Fear and confusion fill her eyes. Her knees buckle, and she collapses to the floor, unconscious.

…………

Jonathan and Kathy Kent sit across from each other in their meager five story apartment. Not quite cramped but it wasn’t all that glorious either. Rent wasn’t cheap in Metropolis but on the duel income of a reporter and 2nd grade teacher this was better than most. Toasted bagels and steamy coffee scent the room.

“Did you ask for next weekend off?” Kathy brushes the hair out of her face as she speaks.

Jon replies, not lifting his eyes from his paper. “Haven’t asked yet. Jimmy’s been running me ragged, haven’t had time to ask him.”

“Please ask today” Her voice turns sterner, “I don’t want to reschedule with your grandmother again.”

“Mawmi knows how busy I am. I’m sure she remembers Dad’s crazy schedule.” Jon looks over his unnecessary, fake glasses, his wife’s eyes glaring at him.

“I’ve already asked that day off, she’s all alone out there in that farm house.” Her tone sweet but her glance was fierce.

“You know I’ll do whatever I can, but I also heard a lead that intergang might be pulling a gig that day too.” His eyes dart to avoid her stare.

“Is the sun gonna be ok?”

“What?”

“Is the center of our solar system safe?”

“uh, I guess.”

“Good, because if this is anything less than the sun itself blowing up and destroying us all. I expect to be driven like a normal person to Smallville for dinner with your grandmother.” Her eyes now seemed to almost catch fire with tenacity. A tiny “ding” echoes through the room.

Grinning widely Jon moves towards the door, “saved by the bell”.

As he turns the cold metal of the doorknob he is greeted by a very familiar figure.

“Hello Ms. Luthor, to what do we deserve this…..pleasure.” his voice trails off in a purposefully cold manner.

“Very funny Kent. I just wanted to come back and make sure my….favorite reporter was voting.” Her voice copies his mannerism.

They stare each other down. The air is thick with intensity. Quiet and firm each figure stands on opposite ends of the doorway.

Jon breaks character and rushes forward to hug her. “Its been way too long. I was wondering if you forgot about us after your rise to power”.

Kathy sways next to Jon, she also embraces her friend. “You look famished don’t they feed you down at city hall? Let me whip something up for you!”

“Its good to see you both but I can’t stay, I’m sorry.” Apologetically she speaks. But her focus suddenly shifts. “I’m here on business. I really hate to do this, but I don’t have any other choice. There’s been rumors floating around.” Her eyes drop. “word of scandals happening within my office.”

“What!? That’s terrible Lena!” Kathy soothingly places her hand on their Mayor’s blazer covered shoulder. Jon’s face stays firm.

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

Jon held himself to a strong code of ethics. Much like his father before him he wanted to uphold the statutes of justice and truth both as a caped super hero and a reporter. Reporters were heralded as the underdogs of social justice. Those that fight without a badge or gun. They only had their wits and investigative ability. He would never use his position in a nepotistic way.

“I’m not asking you to go against your moral code Jon. I just want you to do your job. Investigate, figure out whose leaking these half-truths from my office.” A newspaper article is held in her hand. The headline reads, “Our Mayor elected on dead bodies”.

“You say half-truths, how much of what’s in here is the truth?” He flips absentmindedly through the article.

“Only the parts about the measures we take in our prison system. You and I both know I haven’t executed a single prisoner since being elected.” Her face carries an expression of almost hurt. “I’m all about freedom of the press but whoever is writing these has confidential information and is twisting it to their own narrative. I figured you or your ‘friend’ might be able to help”.

Lena didn’t know of Jon’s true-identity, but she was aware that he had some connection to the man of steel.

“I’ll do my best, Lena. But if I find anything…fishy…I won’t hesitate to report it either.” Rigidness framed his face.

“Of course, Jon. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I have to run to a meeting, feel free to ask me any questions. You’ll have full access to any of my facilities if you so choose.” She briskly strode towards the tackily carpeted hallway. Swiftly followed by three well suited body guards.

“Well, what are ya gonna do about that?” Kathy’s glistening eyes met her husband’s.

“Don’t know yet. I need to clear my head. I’m gonna go on patrol want me to pick up dumplings from that Chinese place you love in Beijing?” Jon opens his shirt to reveal his suit.

“Oh, don’t even think that dumplings are gonna get you out of our conversation mister!”

“What can’t hear you sweetheart…super hearing….failing…..must be kryptonite in air…..must leave room.” With that Superman dashed out of the balcony exit.

……..

Gunshots ring through the night. The stark sound brings the orange skinned prisoner back to consciousness. Her eyes flutter open. Men with rifles shooting in her direction is the sight she is greeted with. Although her feet aren’t moving, she herself is escaping the armed men. It is then that she realizes she is being carried by the man who deactivated her confinement. Although blood drips from his suit he manages to expertly move away from the danger. The man dressed like a bat. Her father had told her of this man. He was a hero.

Abruptly she is thrust into a sleek, jet black car. Its design, something out of a science fiction novel. Tires the made for scaling buildings, bulletproof glass, even a rocket powered rear booster. The Batmobile. Ammo from the soldier’s guns bounce of car’s paneling. As the caped crusader enters the vehicle it automatically starts. The ignition drowning out the sound of bullets.

In a tremendous explosion of speed, the vehicle roars onward. Behind them three armored jeeps pursue them. Rocks tumble down the cliffside towards the water below as the Batmobile rips across the dirt road. Pressing a blinking, red button his right, a rocket is ejected from the rear of the vehicle. It blows up one of the pursuing vehicles.

“What are you doing!?” The prisoner screams, her voice hoarse from her previous isolation.

“What does it look like. I’m losing them”

“No, you’re killing them!”

His response is cold, apathetic, “Same difference.”

A second rocket expels, killing another group of soldiers. Leaving only one caravan tailing behind them.

“Stop it!” her greens eyes widen, exasperated she comes to a conclusion on how to limit the death toll of her escape. “open the window.”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna let you kill anyone else. Open the window I’ll deal with this.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” He responds more in growling than with actual words.

Another button is pressed, and night air fills the car as her window lowers. She leans out of the car outstretching her hand. Purple energy once again surrounds her hand and then in an instant, beams ahead, blasting the ground in front of their pursuers. Bringing them to a screeching halt as it obliterates the earthy terrain, leaving a gap in the narrow road.

Triumphantly she plops back down into the car. Her right hand still slightly smoking from the expulsion of energy she holds it out the window in a carefree. Looking forward she snaps a comment towards her rescuer, “See and no one had to die.”

Unenthused with her actions his response is brisk, “Except now they will report back to whoever their superiors are. Now we have attention that we don’t need.”

Her eyes narrow, “it doesn’t matter you’re supposed to be a hero and heroes don’t kill.”

“Whoever told you that was either trying to sell you something or was from a quaint little town where real problems don’t exist.”

 “My father told me the last time I saw him.”

Silence lingers for a second.

Changing the subject he asks, “I never got your name?”

She quietly giggles, “Of course you don’t know my name. I’m Mari Grayson, where I’m from they call me Mari’andar.” Smirking she turns to him. “But I know you, Bruce Wayne.”

Squealing, the tires come to a halt. “How do you know that name!” Batman snaps at her.

“My-my father told me. He said if I was ever in trouble that you’d help me.”

Back peddling from his outburst he finally connects a portion of her origin. “Your father was Dick Grayson wasn’t he?”

“Yes.”

He settles back into his seat, continuing the drive. “I take it your also from Tameran which is why we haven’t met before.”

“I was raised there for most my life, my dad sent us away soon after I was born here. He told us that we were safer on Tameran but we couldn’t stay away from him. My mother especially missed him so. Upon landing here, we were intercepted. My mother died trying to protect me from being taken.” Mari slumps towards the floor board, drooping as if she could slip through the cracks and fade away. “She failed. I don’t how long I’ve been in that hell hole. It all blends together. They would spend hours and hours poking and prodding me. Trying to see the limits of my powers. Trying to see how much it would take to break me.”

Slowly, Batman grasps his cowl, pulling it downward, revealing his identity. “My name’s Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne was my father. He died.”

“Oh, I just assumed…I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, a lot of people have died over the past few years. Hasn’t left many of us without scars or lost loved ones. Don’t suppose your father ever mentioned me?”

Hesitatingly she twiddles her fingers.

“What, he never once told you about me?”

“No, he said you were an arrogant a-hole with a deeply buried good heart.” She says glancing at him to gauge his response.

“Grayson always did fancy himself too much of an intuitionist. Always trying to push his idiotic nature on the rest of us.” His words prove his begrudged attitude.

Again, wanting to change the subject Mari inquires, “Where are we headed now.”

“To see an old friend.”

…….

Superman leaves a bright blue streak highlighting an even bluer sky. A Limousine is parked at the base of the apartment building, Lena Luthor speaks to an indistinguishable hologram. Their voice is staticky.

“Is Kent on our little problem?”

Her voice seems to quake not out of fear but simply with urgency, “Yes, he hasn’t actually accepted yet, but I planted the seed.” With a momentary pause she continues. “Don’t you think this is dangerous? What if he makes a discovery, he’s not a complete buffoon? Just a little misguided.”

“I know the risks but there isn’t any time their beginning to move Metropolis into the next stage. Either he gets on board, or we deal with him accordingly. I’m trying to hold things down on my end but they’re on to me here too.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you. I’ll keep doing what I can here.”

“Good, stay safe out there Lena you never know whose working for them.”

“You too, maybe if we actually manage to get him on our side, we can turn the tide of this thing.”

The hologram disappears leaving the Mayor alone in the dim backseat of the limo.

“Jon you better not screw this up.”

………..

Off the highway between Gotham and Metropolis, the former orange skinned captive sits in the passenger seat of an old cherry red 1999 Corvette. The Batmobile’s cutting edge technology allowed it to morph design as a way to camouflage with its surroundings. Damian approaches the side of the vehicle, his face still bruised and burned from his fight with Azrael. “Tenders or burger?” He holds up the two appetizing options.

“Which ever one has the least amount of grease on it”. Her green eyes roll into the back of her head.

“…..they don’t really sell salads here so tenders it is.” His grim demeanor and reply don’t seem to faze her.

“I’ve never understood you earthlings’ fascination with bathing food in grease and frying it.” She opens the bag with obvious disgust on her face. Holding a crispy chicken tender with two fingers as if it were a wriggling worm. “Where are we going? I didn’t think going to see your friend would take this long.”

“We’re not really friends anymore and we will get there. When. We. Get. There.” The burger stuffs his mouth.

“Will he help us?”, she replies gagging on the greasy meal.

“Helping people is what he does, too a fault.” Damian has another chunk of the burger.

The orange skinned alien stares longingly into her stained, brown paper bag. “What were my parents like?”.

Damian slowly puts the burger back into its wrapper, his face turns sullen, “Mari I didn’t know your mom but from what I heard she was one hell of a woman. She was a fighter unlike anything our world or your world has seen.”

“What about my dad?”.

Mari could’ve sworn she saw the stoic face of her protector contort with melancholy, “Your dad was one of the greatest men I’ve ever known. Dick trained me, gave me a home when my father wasn’t around. Robins were supposed to be the light to their Batman’s darkness. But he was my light. I was raised to be an emotionless, blood thirsty weapon with no desire but success. He showed me what it meant to have family. Real family. He should be here now. He would know what to do and he would do it without shortcuts or compromising his code. He always knew what to do.”

“What happened to him?”

“Died, died on my watch. I was too arrogant, and I let him down.”

A commotion pulls both their attention away. The sound of screams as a hooded gunman is holding a gun to the food truck’s owner.

Damian grunts to himself, “You’ve got to be kidding me. We need to leave.”

“We can’t leave!!! What if they get hurt!” Mari’s voice elevates. She wasn’t a stranger to violence but there was still a hint of innocence to her nature.

The disgruntled former guardian of Gotham had long since lost that innocence. “People are always hurt. There’s always some masked bad guy who got let go from their job and has a scientific weapon that they made in their basement. Crime is now all they have. We can’t stop for every sob story or cat in a tree we see.” He twists the keys in the ignition, the roar of the engine drowns out the chaotic mass running from the danger.

“If you won’t do anything, I will”. She defiantly exits the vehicle, slamming the car door. Marching towards the attacker. As her stride brings her behind him, she wordlessly picks him up by the back of his neck and effortlessly throws the criminal into an empty table.

“What th- what are you lady?” His voice shakes, the wind still knocked out of him.

Her voice drops preposterously low. “Your worst nightmare.” He is knocked unconscious as she gives him a hard-right hook to the face. Her appearance and strength scaring the bystanders more than the glock that was now laid across the ground. The crowd stares at her as she calmly struts back to the vehicle.

Another growl escapes the car, “We didn’t need that attention.”

“Well he didn’t need to get robbed and I didn’t need food that was covered in oily fat, but here we are. Now let’s go meet you’re not friend-friend.” Her neck snaps away from him throwing greasy bag of food out the window.

“You know littering is also a crime.”

Rebelliously, she crosses her arms, “Arrest me then Batcop”.

………..

Superman soars through the skies of Metropolis. Using his heightened vision, he scans for those that need his help. So far, the day had been uneventful. A child was saved from a speeding car. An electrical shortage caused a building fire on seventh street. He effortlessly and quickly cleared the building and put out the fire. He even managed to help a young student who missed the bus get to school on time.

Jon loved being Superman. He grew up watching his father be the savior of this city. The day he died there was mass morning. The city streets were filled with people dressed in Superman apparel. Statues and memorials were erected all over the world. Men, women, children, across earth felt the death of their main protector. But none were affected like Metropolis. He was the guardian of earth, but he was the beloved champion of this city. This was his home. When he died the mantle fell to his son. Every day Jon fought to be half the hero he perceived his father to be. All the training he had growing up didn’t prepare him for the weight of baring this mantle.

Ahead he sees his intended destination, Lexcorp. Another legacy passed down but in this case from father to daughter. Lena had chosen to make her father’s villainous ways known to the public. Forcing her to build Lexcorp from the ground up, winning the people back slowly. This was something she didn’t mind. It gave her more ownership of the end result. Almost 70 percent of the technological advancements that most Metropolis citizens enjoyed came from this corporation. The mayorship was practically handed to her because of all she had done for this city. Contrarily to her father, she didn’t love the power for the sake of having it. She loved helping others and improving the general well being of those around her. Additionally, she didn’t have a deep seeded hatred for Superman. There was a respect there. After all he had the same goal she had, helping others.

Flying to the top floor of the building, he gently knocks on the thick glass of the window. Lena sitting in her desk is taken back by the sight of the hero hovering 100’s of feet from the ground. His cape waving gracefully in the wind, she never got used to these types of situations.

The window rolls back as she presses a button on her desk, she had it installed for just such an occasion as this. “To what do I owe this pleasure Superman?”

“I’m sorry to intrude Ms. Luthor but I was hoping to bend your ear for a second. Is this a bad time?” Jon forces his chin out, trying to emulate the heroic poses her always saw his father take.

Lena continues shuffling through the mountains of paperwork on her desk. “Its always a bad time Superman, never enough hours in a day for all everyone. For you though I’ll make time. I hope this isn’t about the upcoming charity ball, your appearance would go far with donors and the children’s hospital needs some new heart monitors.”

“No, its nothing like that. I…” there’s a pause, he attempts to formulate how best to put his inquiry, “I’ve heard there have been leaks within your staff?”

“Excuse me?” evidently chagrined by his bluntness, she stops with the papers, “And where would you here a thing like that?”

A lump forms in his throat, “ I mhm ahem, super hearing and keeping up with the news I guess.”

“Surely, you have bigger things to attend to then what some tabloid says about your mayor?” Squinting she unashamedly sizes up the caped hero.

“Nothing is more important than good leadership m’am. I just wanted to check in and make sure that nothing -fishy- was going on.”

“Fishy eh? Well if you want fishy, I suggest going to the nearest crab shack by the docks and ordering yourself a salmon platter.” She raises her finger, pointing accusingly at Superman. “I don’t need you charging in here accusing me, acting as if some secondhand gossip magazine is proof that I am anything like my father!”

Hurt and quite honestly confused Superman begins to exit the luxurious office space. Before doing so he turns to her again. “I’m sorry if I offended you, I overstepped my bounds. Thank you for your service to this city.” With that he ascends back into the clear blue sky. The window locks in place behind him.

“Well that is not a good sign.” Lena rushes towards a painting on wall. A painting is fixed on it depicting a lone native American warrior fending off a troop of white settlers. In the corner of the painting there is a golden notch, she presses her finger against it. The sound of pressure being released is heard and the painting splits revealing a screen. A man’s face appears, he is dressed exquisitely in a tailored suit, solid gold cuff links adorn his wrists. “This better be good, the meeting is about to begin.” His impatience seems to frighten her more.

“Sir, Superman just came here asking about the articles that were released.” Vivid panic fills her face.

“I thought you told me we didn’t have to worry about them, they’re just tabloids.”

“I think somebody may have alerted him to the stories sir, but either way he’s clearly wanting to investigate more.” Her hand fiddles with the jewel encrusted buttons on her jacket.

“You know we can’t have that” he responds coldly.

“Yes sir, I’ll take the necessary precautions.”

“And what of the other arrangements in our dear little utopia?”

“Running according to plan sir. Inmates from across the country are being transferred to the Supermax facility.”

“Good.” His hand reaches to fix the ty tangling from his dress shirt. “Keep up the adequate work I’d hate to replace you…again.” He disconnects from the server leaving the screen on his phone blank. Backing away from the corner he was perched in, Simon Hurt walks past two mahogany double doors into a decadent office. Cordially he responds to the group of individuals waiting on him, “Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. President.”

……….

The engine rumbles as the batmobile, newly camouflaged as an ebony Mustang, rides down the interstate. Damian is cautious to drive safely and keep suspicion or unwanted attention away from their vehicle. Mari reclines in the seat next to him, fast asleep.

“Fragile, that’s the first thought I have when I see her. How fragile she is.” Muttering into his earpiece, his hands clenched tightly around the wheel.

Always on standby, commissioner Gordon’s response is swift. “Energy blasting from her hands, severely durable alien physiology, daughter of Nightwing. Doesn’t scream “fragile” to me.”

As an adept student, raised by assassins Damian was taught to only see one thing, weaknesses. “She reminds me of him.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“What got him killed was he always thought the best of everyone. If he would’ve taken care of the Joker.” Damian gives pause, momentarily reliving Dick’s tragic death. “He would still be here.”

“You can’t think like that. Dick wouldn’t have changed a thing about what happened.”

“That’s the problem.” His hands grip the wheel tighter, his knuckles turn white.

“Who are you talking to?” Mari groggily rubs her eyes.

The steering wheel turns as the car takes the oncoming exit. His hands loosen their grip. “No one, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Squinting her eyes she attempts to acclimate to the luminescent street lights passing overhead. Her black curls disheveled from the leather headrest. “ I could drive and let you sleep?”

“No”

“You haven’t slept in days.” Reaching with her hand she cautiously touches his hand.

He retracts. “I’m fine.”

An awkward silence hangs in the vehicle. Both passengers stare at the opposite sides of the scenic road. Lush green trees turn to skyscrapers and 3-D holographic signs.

In awe Mari takes in these new sights. “It reminds me of home.”

“Reminds me of that god-awful tv show the Jetsons. Too many people, trying to hide too many stains.” His eyes don’t follow the towering buildings, they stare down the dark alleyways. Tracing the potential spots where lawbreaking would be easiest.

“What does that even mean?”

“People don’t build on brand new clean slates. People build to cover up. This city may look bright and beautiful, but its more corrupt than Gotham. This is the flytrap and the idiots that flock here are the flies.”

“Well that’s an awful thing to say.” A motorized squeaking rings as she readjusts her seat to better see the city. “It doesn’t look all that bad.”

Muttering under his breath, “what they all say.” He parks the car in a deserted parking lot. The adjacent street light flickers ominously. “I need you to stay here.” Pressing a button, the Batmobile’s roof opens, breaking the camouflage of its disguise. Damian is ejected onto the sidewalk, silently landing on his feet.

“What! Why?”

“Because its better if I go alone.”

“Better or just the way you prefer?”

He holds the key fob over his head emphatically. “Pick one.” The roof slams shut, locking itself down as he presses the tiny button. Armored plates cover vulnerable points such as tires and windows.

……..

The cramped patio of the Kent’s apartment was 15 stories up. It was the highest floor on their building which provided fair cover for Jon to land unseen by any upstairs neighbors. Those that lived below them never cared or suspected to check above them for a flying caped man. Even so, he was always sure to inspect his surroundings before landing, the last thing they needed was to move again. The smell of Chinese dumplings was evident for miles, or maybe that was just his enhanced senses. As he descended onto the patio, he clutched the bag of dumplings in one hand. Reaching for the porch door he suddenly halted.

“You do know I can hear you right? I’m literally the one person on this earth you can’t sneak up on.” He seemingly spoke into the darkness of the night.

A grim voice came from the corner shadow of the patio. “Wasn’t trying to hide from you smartass.”

“Damian Wayne ever the paranoid, life of the party that everyone loves.” Batman quietly slinks from his hidden position, wearing his battle worn batsuit, “to what do I owe this displeasure.”

“You’re honestly going to tell me you knew I lived through the nuclear bomb.” His attitude was even more grim and irritable than usual.

“If memory serves me well its quite literally impossible to kill you.” Jon says, placing the dumplings on a little bargain store table beside the sliding glass door. “I guess cockroaches really do survive nukes.”

Clearly used to Jon’s insults, Damian replies, “I don’t want to be hear anymore then you want me to be here. I didn’t have any other choice.”

“You mean since you burned all your other bridges you thought maybe I’d be willing to hear you out?”

Not stunned but contemplating Damian pauses, “Yes, you were the only one I thought would hear me out.”

Until this point Jon had stayed facing the door, unable to face his former friend. But now he wisped around staring down a figure that for many criminals inhabited their nightmares. “You lost the right for my help a long time ago Damian. Its because of you that the world went to hell. All of this dark age junk started when you took the mantle from Dick.” Jon pauses to catch his breath, his tone emotionally charged with anger and regret. “The original heroic era started with our fathers fighting crime. This era of…..darkness started when you took justice into your own hands killing criminals as Batman. Gotham’s main protector of justice started playing executioner and slowly being a hero became a bad word.”

“You can’t be so idiotic that you blame how the world has gone on me?”

“No, not everything. Its not your fault that so many heroes died and left this void for us to fill. Its your fault how you filled it. You took the easy way out and decided you knew better than the legal system.” Another gripping silence followed Jon’s comment.

“I’m not here to argue about ethics Kent.”

“Then why the hell are you here!” Jon snapped.

Damian’s response is simple, nothing but one word, “Gotham”.

Superman is unenthused by this answer, “Damian, there’s nothing that could’ve been done. What happened was a tragedy but what would’ve happened if that virus had spread? The president had to choose between Gotham or the world.”

“It was a setup.” Damian says matter of factly.

Frustrated, Jon brings his hand to cover his face, “You’ve got to be kidding me Damian! Not everything is some grand conspiracy that Batman has to solve. Gotham was an infected limb, it got amputated. End of story.”

“Dammit Kent just listen to me for one second! Dick was supposedly killed by a trap set by the Joker. But when I questioned him.”

“You mean killed him.” Jon interrupts.

Now irritated by his comments Damian continues in a more rushed tone, “When I questioned him, he had no knowledge of that bomb.”

“You don’t honestly believe the word of that madman do you?”

“No, not for one second but his DNA doesn’t lie.”

“Damian what are you going on about?”

For the first time Jon noticed that Damian’s heart rate wasn’t the steady beat that it always was. As Superboy and Robin they had faced down godlike entities and his heart never raced. He wasn’t just angry, he was afraid of something. His face didn’t show it, but Damian’s response was an urgent one. “I killed the Joker years before that virus was released.”

Jon was stunned, his mouth hung open and he was barely able to muster a response, “what? What about the video that was released of you killing him?”

Damian looks down at his hands, for a moment he relives that night, the night he snapped the Joker’s neck as the world watched. “Wasn’t the Joker, atleast not the real one. I fought a new Joker not long after I became Batman. He was trying to carry on the legacy his icon or some other garbage like that. I left him alive Jon. But when the police found him, he had been shot. Months later I tracked down what I thought was the original Joker come back to life. He had killed the imposter for taking his name. His DNA matched what we had on file for the original. I beat him to death long before the Joker plague existed, long before that video was made.”

“Then who did you kill that night?”

“Someone with identical genes to the original Joker, a clone. I killed the Joker a second time. Do you understand what that means Jon? Someone brought back the Joker to kill Dick and then brought him back again to unleash that virus and destroy Gotham.”

Now pacing the alabaster floor Jon thought out loud, “who would have the tech to do that?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past six months? Hunting down every lead I could scrounge from the wreckage left behind by my city. It brought me to a research facility in Connecticut. Run by some shadowy military firm. Inside they had the DNA of Joker and other metas from back in our parent’s day. There were even recordings of new Meta humans being experimented on, hundreds of them. They even had Dick’s daughter there Kent, his daughter!” Running his hand along the railing of their patio Damian strikes it in fury. “There’s something going on, something or someone wanted our parent’s generation of heroes dead. You can blame me all you want but sooner rather then later their going to strike again, Gotham is proof of that.”

“So, what, you’re saying the President of the United States murdered Batman and then orchestrated the Joker plague to give him an excuse to blow up Gotham.” Jon was still struck by disbelief, not fully believing Batman’s tale.

“Is it that farfetched to your farmboy imagination Kent. The evidence is there and now whatever their plan is its moving forward. Their fingers are in every city across the nation, especially ones where heroes still reside.”

“Your saying their penetrating Metropolis?”

Damian stares out into the night sky. “No, they already have this place. This is one of their strongholds.”

“Damian you know I can’t actually believe this. If something this big was going on here I would know about it.” Jon pleas.

“I don’t think you would Kent. What their selling smells like order and peace. The kind of thing that you and your people here have been bagged over the head with. I’m going to bet you’ve been speculating that somethings off here too. You just don’t want to admit it to yourself yet.” Jon’s silence gave him his answer. “I’m not saying go full scorched earth Kent, I’m just saying you need to start figuring out why meta crime has gone down in such record numbers here. Only here.”

Jon retorts while facing away from his old friend, “Why can’t it be because of their new and improved Superma-“ As he turns around he realizes that he is alone on the balcony. “You know I can still hear your heartbeat, this stupid Batman disappearing gag doesn’t work on me” Shouting down below him into the alleyway.

Around the front of the building Batman shoots his grappling hook to the adjacent building, repelling him into the air. “That went better than expected.” Commissioner Gordon deposits having listened to most their conversation.

“Yeah now hopefully he actually does something about it.” Damian responds as he rolls onto a roof top running toward the next.

“Well, where to next boss?”

“We follow the bread crumbs to the next city that’s been infected by whatever this is.”

“OOOHHH do I smell a super hero nationwide team-up coming on.”

“Shut up Commissioner, hero teams and team ups died with our parents.” Wincing from his wound, Damian continues toward the empty parking lot where Mari awaits.

…….

Back at the apartment, the slider glass door to the Kent’s apartment opens. Kathy Kent looms in the doorway basking in the scent of her favorite dumplings. “Is he finally gone? I’m starving.” She says impatiently.

“You knew he was here the whole time!” Jon faces her with shock.

“Of course, I knew, just figured y’all could use some time to work things out. You guys are besties again right?” As she speaks, she shoves the first soft dumpling into her mouth.

“Not even close, he seems……broken.”

“Maybe he just needs a friend again.”

“No, its more than that.” Using is X-ray vision he watches Damian move through the buildings.

“What is it?”

“He’s talking into a microphone in his ear.”

“That’s not all that weird Jon, maybe he has a new sidekick or something.” She fits another dumpling in her mouth.

“Sweetheart, there’s no one talking on the other side of that mic. He’s talking to himself.”


	3. Siblings Make the Toughest Strangers

**Siblings Make the Toughest Strangers**

“So, this is him? This is the guy that killed the Flash, err the other Flash?” The man gulps correcting his error.

Cold, stone walls encompass a compact holding cell. A clear one-sided window overlooks a flimsy plastic bed and chair, the sole pieces of furniture to decorate the cell. On one side of the window stands Iris West garbed in her Flash uniform, next to her is the aged, veteran Detective Hartley. Staring thoughtfully, they gaze upon Iron Heights’ newest prisoner, Jai West. Albeit his true identity is unknown at the moment to the police department. His grotesque figure is sprawled across the uncomfortable bed, seemingly asleep.

Hartley holds his belt, brandishing the detective badge that hangs from it. He’s always trusted the Flash whether it was the male predecessor or this current female incarnation. But his gut still told him that there was something she wasn’t telling him about their newest prisoner. They appeared eerily familiar to each other.

“Okay please just go over it again one last time.” The detective’s exhausted stare reflects in the glass.

Iris’ eyes roll in the back of her head, irritated and tired of telling the story repeatedly. She hadn’t yet had time to fully process what had happened herself.

“Another one of those Speed Force storms blew in. Some kind of green lightning shot through I-16. I responded to help any victims that might’ve been caught in the crosshairs. Upon getting to the center of the impact zone I found him keeled over, relatively unharmed. My hypothesis is the storm acted like a portal to the speed force. Releasing him back into our world.” She seemed strangely emotional about this whole situation.

After years of being on the Central City police force and a past life as a costumed criminal, crazy sci-fi concepts like portals to other dimensions didn’t give him pause anymore. The abstract science of this situation wasn’t what he was stuck on. “And we’re positive that this is the same guy from the night that these freakish storms started, the night the Flash died? It sure doesn’t look like him.”

“The Turtle may not look like he did when he went into the storm but make no mistake that is him. The speed force must have changed him.” As she speaks, Iris places her hand against the glass.

Hartley notes her emotional response before continuing his line of questioning. “You know there’ve been rumors. Rumors this guy, the Turtle, was related to the Flash.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t seem very relevant to the current situation.” Her response with quick and course.

The Detective cautiously pauses, being careful not to interrogate the wrong suspect. “I’m sorry, just assumed with you working with him for years as Kid Flash you would’ve been privy to that kind of information.”

“I want to talk him.”

“That’s definitely not going to happen. We still don’t know anything about his abilities or how to counteract them. So far, he’s been docile, and we can’t have you setting him off.”

Suddenly, the prisoner swiftly rises from his plastic bed, as if hearing their inquiries through the soundproof glass he begins to shout. “I have seen the storm and been changed by her glorious touch! A time is coming when the world will be remade! I am her herald! Beg forgiveness Central City for you must choose the lightning’s light or the night’s darkness!”

Hartley’s hand reaches to his pocket for a cigarette that isn’t there, leaving him grasping for a way to ease the edge. “That’s what I get for looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

…………

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Harold Ferris, heir to the Ferris aircraft millionaire franchise leans forward in a leather office chair glaring at the strange visitor who just disposed of his security team. The intruder was part of a peacekeeping group that he knew all to well, the Green Lantern Corps.

“No really, you’ve got to be @#$%ing joking me.” Harold’s tone is sarcastic but is his face portrays genuine anger. “My father’s been gone for what six years, and now he sends an errand boy to come give me a secondhand message?!”

The purple skinned Lantern was told that he wouldn’t be greeted with open arms, but this response still took him by surprise. “I will have you know that I am no earthling’s errand boy.”

“Oh my bad, I meant stooge. Or maybe his quaint intergalactic sidekick. I don’t really care what title or relationship you have with him. My father is a good for nothing waste of space and you can shove whatever he has to say right up you purple a-“The windows of the elevated office reverberate with Harold’s shouts.

“Are you quite done?” The Lantern doesn’t skip a beat from the berating. “I wasn’t sent here by your father, I was sent here because of your father. He died fighting the returned Black Lanterns in sector 487. I’m simply here to inform you of his demise.”

Barely, muttering a reply Harold falls back into his seat. “Dead or alive, doesn’t improve his parenting all that much. Haven’t seen him since mom’s funeral years ago.”

“Yes, I remember him taking a leave of absence for her ceremony. I believe he felt he had nothing left on earth after her demise.” Peculiarly, the aliens eyes blinked horizontal instead of vertical as he attempted to empathize with a being he so clearly saw as not his equal.

Harold’s glance falls to the floor. “I was still here.”

“Certainly, but he saw the earth’s descending political climate and the galaxy’s desperate need of aid as a sign that his time here was ending.” Judging the room, the alien makes no attempt to hide his scoffing thoughts from his host. “His talents were wasted here anyways.”

“You played messenger, now if you don’t mind I would like to get back to my normal life here.” Harold pulls open his laptop. Trying to escape the alien’s pure, black eyes.

Floating towards the window the alien bends his neck to speak, “Normal is in the eye of the beholder Harold Ferris, for your father normal was keeping the entire cosmos safe. I can only presume your normal doesn’t have the weight of the galaxy crushing your pristine ego.”

“How dare yo-“ an energy blast rips throught the building, interrupting Harold’s words and projecting the Lantern through the rear wall of the room. He hurdles toward the pavement. The ring’s forcefield allowed him to survive the blast but it was still jarring.

“The flark was that?” The Lantern picks himself up from the ground shaking dust from his shoulders and head.

Above him, the gaping hole made by the energy blast, hovers a man emanating energy. Although he was clearly human in figure, his skin seemed to be replaced by some kind of silver material. It seemed to almost act as a containment suit for whatever was harnessed inside of him.

“You are hereby ordered to desist and decease maggot!” With another flick of his wrist, the assailant sent another barrage of energy at the Lantern. Instantaneously, the Lantern clenches his fist, causing an emerald forcefield to encompass him. Purple energy shreds the landscape behind him as it reflects of his shied.

Out of thin air a green alien space ship spawns, jettisoning into the attacker. Rocketing him back through the compromised building and into sky above.

Harold hangs himself out of one of the shattered windows, screaming below to the Lantern. “Would you please take this anywhere else!”

“I didn’t ask to be flarking shot into the ground. Is this miscreant one of yours?” slightly wheezing, the Lantern calls back.

“Mine?!”

“One of your rogues gallery?”

“I DON’T HAVE A ROGUES GALLERY! I’M NOT A SUPER HERO!”

Now floating upwards towards where his attacker was flung, the Lantern scoffs down at Harrold. “pfft, obviously you crustating, wasteful bag of carbon.”

……..

“You have to let me talk to him.” Iris was adamant with Detective Hartley.

“No way in hell. Look you already set him off and he shouldn’t even be able to see you.” Hartley was just as adamant in his answer.

Iris had learned a few tricks her father hadn’t about the speedforce. One of which was her ability to bring someone in Hypertime with her. Allowing them both minutes together when only seconds had passed. As Hartley stood, frozen by the speed at which she was moving. Iris vibrated her molecules through the glass of the jail cell. Touching Jai she brought him into Hypertime with her. Normally when someone is brought into a speedster’s perspective, especially without warning, they were prone to vomit or faint. But Jai was all to familiar with what it felt like to be a speedster. Years of being with his father and the ample time he spent with powers of his own, before they were taken away from him. He wasn’t disheveled, just angry.

“It’s about time you came to speak to me, I can only assume the detectives are outside the window watching us right now. Handy little trick with the speed talk thing.” His vocal chords must have been distorted too. It didn’t even sound like Jai anymore.

“Would you shut up Jai. What in the hell is going on?” Iris says, quickly cutting to the point.

“What, no time to catch up? Do you know what its like to be in the Speedforce for years? To see time itself unwravel around you. I watched the glee of the man who created the first colony on Venus right before I watched the dinosaurs be wiped out by single meteorite from the depths of space. I’ve seen more than you can imagine Iris. Watched the fall and rise of man, in that order.” While he spoke Jai didn’t keep his eyes on Iris, they darted around the room, restlessly.

“Jai, what happened to you there?”

“Why I was enlightened!” His gaze now fixed on her eyes, unblinkingly penetrating her soul. “Knowledge has a cost and I paid it.” Gesturing to his disfigurements. “but now I know, I know what is to come and oh, oh Iris how devastingly beautiful it will be. Cities will burn. Children will die in the arms of their mothers. The grave itself will work backwards, spitting out her patrons.” Dilating in and out, Jai’s pupils didn’t even seem to be controlled by his brain anymore.

Iris was beginning to be unnerved by her brothers discombobulated thoughts. “What does any of that even mean Jai. Please just talk to me.” She tries to plead with him.

“Don’t you see? I’m trying to help you dear sister. The Bat, that cursed, winged creature is the only one to have had a glimpse like myself. Like me he has been touched by pain and death, forcing him towards the Lightning’s touch. Find the Bat and you’ll find your answers.” Undecidedly grinning or grimacing he slinks back on his bed, rolling over so he faces away from Iris. “Goodnight sweet sister. We’ll talk again when the forces of Lightning and Darkness meet.”

Unsatisfied Iris phases back through the impenetrable glass, positioning herself as if she hadn’t left. She allows time to flow normal again. Hartley blinked and recoiled, as if he’d seen a ghost.

Swiftly, he swung his face towards her, “I could’ve sworn I saw…I must be losing my mind.” Rubbing the supposed sleep from his eyes the detective rejected the cell. “Hey, I’ve got more cases to work if you don’t mind.”

With a bright flash of scarlet, Iris exited the prison at blinding speed.

……..

Beams of emerald and lavender dance through the sky as the two powerful beings duel. Major Force was a product of the old age of heroes. He walked the line between what society deemed as a super villain and super hero. Single-minded in nature, he only sought the success of his country. This frequently put him in the perfect place to be misguided and used by forces outside his control, much like now. Disappearing shortly before the fall of the heroes, many thought him another casualty of the war.

This is all unknown to the Lantern that is engaged in combat with the Major. Unknown and unneeded for the situation. All that mattered was that this human assaulted a keeper of galactic peace. A crime punishable in the courts of Oa, and he an enforcer of peace. This disrespect wouldn’t stand.

 “I don’t know who the flark you think you are, but I would greatly appreciate you ceasing this conflict before I’m forced to make you.” The Lantern shoots another blast of energy from his ring. It is met by a coinciding beam from his enemy.

“You are hereby placed under arrest by the United States government.” Major Force voice came as more of a cadence.

“Have it your way you imbecilic lower life form.” Changing his concentration, the Lantern focuses above the Major’s head. Spontaneously, a robotic, emerald construct forms, stomping the superhuman as if he were a bug. Stuck to the bottom of the construct Major Force crashes into the earth. As the boot dissipates the Major is left in a crater. Rubble falls from his shoulder as he pushes himself off the cracked ground. Launching himself he renews his attack against the Lantern.

Acting quickly, the Lantern uses his ring to create a cannon like object of emerald energy. Snapping his finger, the cannon fires a ginormous beam of energy encompassing the assailant in light. Returned to the ground, now in a far greater hole Major Force is initially unable to pick himself off the ground. Laying on his side he attempts to pry himself up from the crevice. Suddenly, the ground begins to take a green hue. Looking up, the superhuman militant is met by the sight of a series of emerald meteors hurling towards him.

“Shi-“ His words are cut off as he is pummeled by the projected meteor shower.

………..

Sirens screech as a high speed chase takes place through the traffic filled interstate of Central City. Patrol cars race after a van attempting to getaway from a bank job gone wrong. The backdoors of the van slide open, two masked men begin to open fire on the pursuing police officers. Bullets rain on the cop cars, multiple spin out of control, others swerve to avoid the oncoming fire.

A singular bullet heads towards the lead police driver. He whinces as the windshield cracks, the bullet penetrating the glass. Preparing for the impending wound the officer closes his eyes. Peculiarly, the bullet never reaches its destination. Refocusing, the officer notices that the robbers are baffled and somehow unarmed, staring into their empty hands. Lugnuts on tires of the van disappear, the wheels disassemble causing the van to drop to its undercarriage. Sparks fly and shrill scraping explodes as the vehicle comes to an abrupt stop. Lightning covers the van and then vanishes, leaving the crooks helplessly tied up.

“Saved by the Flash again.” Breathing a sigh of relief as he speaks the officer leans back in his seat. Knowing that this life threatening situation has been brought to its conclusion.

Already on the other side of town Iris West races the city scanning for such dangerous situations. Much like her father when she needed to think she ran. She didn’t know if it helped or not but it eased the pressure that came with being the sole hero of an entire city. The backdrop of the city rushed by as she ran faster than the eye could comprehend.

It couldn’t be true. Her brother was back. On that fateful night she thought she had lost both the surviving members of her family. It was surreal to think that Jai survived the explosion. But what hurt her even more was the creeping feeling she had. The thought that was not so subtly looming in her mind. She was happier when he was dead. Because if it wasn’t for him her father would still be alive.

Jai killed Wally West that night. That was something that is not easily forgiven or forgotten.

………..

Now fully covered in cement and granite, Major Force was no longer a threat to anyone. Harold raced outside to the devasted parking lot of his company.

“THIS IS WHY I HATE SUPERHEROES.” Screaming at the sky, Harold didn’t seem to have any particular target for his rant except perhaps God himself. “EVERY TIME A SPANDEX WEARING LOON SHOOTS FIRE FROM HIS EYEBALLS THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS.”

“Slow your heart rate Harold. You might subtract a cardiac arrest if you continue your bleating.” Like an angel himself the Lantern hovered above the earth.

“You.” Harold now remembered his untimely guest and the apparent cause of his horrendous day. “This is your fault. He came here because of you.”

The alien was trained to keep an attitude of calm even when he himself was confused or worried, which he was. “It is fairly peculiar that he would attack me. I have been on earth barely a micro cycle, how would they have located me. Unless of course someone here ordered them here.” Harold held the alien’s gaze.

“Don’t make any mistake I’m totally on his side.” Pointing to the buried Major, Harold continues talking. “I wish he mopped the floor with you, I would have enjoyed the show. But no, I have no idea why he came here.”

“Well clearly someone ordered him he-“ the Lantern is interrupted by his ring’s metallic voice.

“Threat detected. Energy surge eminent. Immediate evacuation is advised.”

Radiation began to rise from the defeated villain. The energy slipped through mound of debris. Growing brighter and hotter, the earth began to shake.

“Get behind me earthling.”

Harold who hadn’t noticed danger was offput by the alien’s sudden demand. “What?”

“Imbecile” the Lantern lunges towards Harold, surrounding the both of them in a green energy bubble.

“How dare you! What in the hell do you think your doing?” Harold’s voice reverberated of the walls of the bubble.

As they soared away from the parking lot Harold noticed the escaping energy. Then everything went white. Dead silence was followed by mind numbing noise. He could feel the bubble shred from the explosion. The Lantern extended his arms around Harold, holding him forward as best he could shielding him from the blast.

………

 Central’s City sky sparkled with a display of unusual colors. Lightning in all hues of the color spectrum danced across the sky. On the ground, the lights illuminated like fireworks, dazzling the cityscape. Through the window of Iris West’s apartment the these intriguing bolts of electricity vibrantly paint the room. Sleeplessly, she tosses and turns in her bed trying to avoid the thoughts of her brother, to no avail.

In her mind she replays the events that took her father’s life.

“Kid Flash we have to get these people out of her.” Her father had said as they raced to the reported location of their new villain, the Turtle.

At this point she was still relatively new to being called Kid Flash, it took her a moment to respond to the title, “I’ll meet you around the back.” They stopped at the entrance to some warehouse. The picture perfect place for your typical villainous backdrop. “Please don’t do anything stupid without me.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, see ya in a flash.” He replied. She remembers that charming and invincible grin he always wore. It gave her confidence that everything would be ok.

Most of what happened in between her evacuating the nearby buildings and what transpired inside the warehouse muddled together. The next memory that replayed was her standing idle in what could only be described as a maniacal laboratory. In her line of work, it wasn’t that uncommon for the criminal to have such a base nor for her and her father to be backed against the wall racing against the clock. It plays in her head like a powerpoint slide show. Her father was yelling something at the new Turtle. As she approached his face twisted towards her. That grin was gone, replaced by an emotion she couldn’t place, a mixture of fear and pain. Immobilized by whatever the Turtle had done to him. His mouth could barely form words, the muscles in his face twitched and flexed, “Iris….Run”.

Now noticing more of her surroundings Iris saw that the lightning that marked the Speed force being drained from her father. What was normally a sign of his power was being transferred to the Turtle. Without a second thought Iris charged for the criminal. Hell bent on aiding her father. As she grabbed him, the stolen lightning of her father and her own intertwined, electricity firing in every direction. The hood that concealed the Turtle’s face fell revealing none other than her brother Jai. So, taken back by this discovery she let her guard slip, using this to his advantage Jai threw her against the nearest wall.

Out of breath both from surprise and the blunt force Iris can barely talk, “J-Jai?”

Ignoring his sister’s plea, Jai turns his attention back to his father. Picking up where he left off Jai began to absorb the remainder of Wally West’s Speed force. The Flash still being unable to move was helpless as his son usurped his powers. As the transaction completed the air seemed to change, becoming thicker. Energy charged the air within a split-second Iris knew that an blast was imminent. In a whirlwind of speed Iris picked up her father and ran as fast as she could. Despite her speed she couldn’t outrun the blast radius. Both speedsters were tossed in the air as the warehouse went up flames.

Shrapnel and chunks of the building laid strewn across the streets. Fire roared in the background, though Iris couldn’t hear it as her were still ringing. Her mind raced trying to find her father. Running amongst the debris she found him, pierced in the stomach by rebar.

“Dad it will be fine, we’ll get you back and you can heal. Everything will be ok.” Her breath was labored. “Just phase through the bar dad and we’ll leave.” Although her father was conscious, he didn’t respond. “Dad phase, come on.”

“Can’t…Phase….powers…..gone.” Blood escaped his lips as he spoke.

Iris knew what this was, her father was dying. “Please Dad, please I can’t do this by myself.” Her eyes welled with tears, staining the rims of her mask.

“Iris I’m…..so proud….of you.” His hand weakly reaches to wipe her eye. “Your….going to be…..magnificent.” Lowering his hand from her eyes he gently presses her nose with his index finger. “You’re it”. Limp, his hand falls to his side.

“Dad. Daddy please don’t leave me.”

Her nightstand shakes as the phone atop it buzzes, bringing her back to the present. Rubbing her eyes, Iris reaches for the phone. Its screen shining in contrast to the pastels of lightning gleaming through the window. Displayed is a text message from Detective Hartley.

“One of those insane storms shock a bolt of lightning into the prison. The Turtle is gone.”

……….

Twitching, his eyes covered in soot, Harold attempted to observe his surroundings. Utter destruction and waste were all that could be seen. Where his tall, proud buildings once stood was now a pile of wreckage. A hand clasped his shoulder. “You alright terran?”

Harold looked to see his savior, the unnamed Lantern, sandwiched between two boulders. “Hold on I’ll help you.” Rushing, Harold tried in vain to lift the boulder pinning the Lantern’s leg.

“Like I need your assistance.” Flexing his ring the Lantern smoothly lifts the rock. “I was merely wondering if I had to write a report on a casualty. Now if you don’t mind I’ll be goi-“ midsentence the Lantern collapses unconscious to the floor.

“Dammit now I gotta carry your alien rump out of here” Harold hefted the guardian up onto his shoulder. Carrying him several blocks to an intersection away from the chaos. Signaling a taxi driver, he placed the unconscious creature into the backseat of the cab. Handing a fifty to the driver Harold tells him, “516 Almond Street.”

Tipping his hat further on his head, the driver eyes the peculiar customer he’s taken on. “Care to tell me what that thing is.”

“Cosplay man, the kids are crazy about it these days.”

“Huh stinking millennials.” Pivoting forward the driver begins to head towards the destination.

Silence holds for most the ride. Harold stares out the rearview window, Smoke rises from the ruins of his once great empire. Readjusting his mirror the driver still is taken back by his strange passengers. “you hear about that explosion at the aircraft place? Heard on the radio that the idiot that runs that place was running some kind of illegal bomb test. Killed most his staff. Greedy little buggards will be the death of us all.”

“What, where did you hear that?” Harold stood up stark in his chair.

“Dunno like I said the news or something. Guess its just not that guys day uh.” Chuckling as he spoke the cabby pulled into the address.

“Sure isn’t.” Hurrying out of this situation, Harold took the Lantern back onto his shoulder and walked into the mansion he called home. Once inside Harold places the alien into a crimson, leather chair. Falling into the neighboring chair Harold released a guttural sigh. “Atleast it can’t get worse.”

As if on que with his words the television in the room turns on of its own accord. On the screen is a outlandish looking man, his eyes blue and robotic, his veins glowing light teal.

“Hello Mister Fenris. Don’t think we’ve had the pleasure yet. My name is Cube, I run this town. I’m afraid you’ve broken my rules by fraternizing with an alien terrorist.”

“What I haven’t done anything, he came to me!” Harold’s voice was exasperated.

“Oh, I care to disagree. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree. I look forward to meeting you in person.” Cube’s voice was mechanical, unfeeling.

Suddenly a dart was shoot from the corner of the room, hitting Harold in the neck. Now injected with an anesthetic, Harold is knocked unconscious. Holding the dart gun, a masked woman enters the room. Her mask is half blue, half orange, and only has one eye.


End file.
